


Esper of the Dune

by ajwolf, MooseFeels



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Magical Realism, Mild Smut, Smut, Switching, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwolf/pseuds/ajwolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseFeels/pseuds/MooseFeels
Summary: Whoisthis man? Viktor knows he should care, but the moment Yuuri drops his robes, he finds he doesn't care anymore.





	Esper of the Dune

The tent is filled with the cloying scent of incense, its wafting fumes encircling the mind and body, entrancing all who catch its scent, bending them unto its will. Viktor never thought scented oils could hold such power, but then again, he’d never been alone in a tent with Yuuri.

The sides of the tent shutters with a sudden gust of wind, sand flinging frantically against the side, but the seams hold, keeping out the debris that swirls along the howling winds outside. The sandstorm will rage for hours, but Yuuri has found them a small crevasse in the rocks where they could set-up their tent and hunker down for the night, out of the wind and dust. Alone. Together.

He doesn’t know how Yuuri has managed to pull such a comfortable tent, along with pillows, an incense burner, a bath complete with scented oils, and a dinner of nuts, dried meat, cheese, and fruit from his bags; but he isn’t going to question the mystic oasis he seems to have stumbled into.

He is having a hard time even remembering important details like who Yuuri is, or if he’s even real, but it doesn’t seem to matter as he sits in the warm bath, the scent of jasmine oil coating his skin as he allows the concoction to ease his worries away.

“You should eat,” Yuuri says softly, handing him more of the salted meats and cheese. Viktor wonders if he isn’t a pet to this beautiful…man?

“Shouldn’t you join me?” Viktor says with what he hopes is a teasing smile as he motions to the large tub of water he sits in. There is more than enough space, and the sand truly does get _everywhere_ ; the water seems the only hope Viktor has of ever ridding himself of the grit. Far be it for him to deny Yuuri such pleasure.

Yuuri tilts his head for a slow moment, before he smirks, nodding with a curious look in his eyes that Viktor can’t place. Yuuri stands and turns his back to Viktor, slowly dropping the robes he wears off his shoulders. Viktor could have sworn that he was wearing the same thick pants Viktor had been moments ago, but what did it matter anymore when Yuuri’s feet are so delicate, standing on the soft canvas floor as his robes pool around them.

His breath catches in his throat at the sight of Yuuri’s back, covered in intricate geometric tattoos, all thick lines and right angles, creating a maze along the esper’s skin as the clothes spill off him. He is looking over his shoulder, with the softest blush on his cheeks, as if even he could not believe his luck in having lured Viktor into his tent. Is he a man of mystery? A witch? An incubus?

Viktor wonders if he even cares.

No. It doesn’t matter what this man is, as long as he continues those flowing steps forward, over the cloth along the ground, stepping delicately into the tub opposite Viktor. His hands slide to Viktor’s cheeks, threading into his hair and directing Viktor’s head back into the water; deft fingers gently untangled his hair, letting the water and oil slowly loosen away the troubles of the day.

Viktor swallows as Yuuri helps him sit back up, pulling Viktor’s hands to Yuuri’s own hair, and encouraging him to return the favor, something Viktor is only too glad to do. The line of Yuuri’s chest as he leans back into the water — it is far more intoxicating than any wine.

As he pulls Yuuri up out of the water, he keeps urging him forward, and Yuuri comes willingly until their chests are pressed together, lips a whisper apart.

“I don’t understand,” Viktor whispers.

“You don’t have to,” Yuuri says with a sigh, leaning forward. “You’ll wake in the morning, safe and sound.”

“And in between now and then?”

Yuuri smiles, it was warm and sweet, and he presses their lips together, and whatever Viktor meant to say is forgotten. All is forgotten. His hands slide over Yuuri’s slicked back, the tattoos feeling almost warm to the touch as his mouth searches the edges of his lover’s own, as if the very secrets of the universe lay on those lips.

Yuuri seems all too happy to let him believe that as he slots their bodies together, the water and oil smoothing over their skin until they’re slippery to the touch. Their kiss deepens further and further until Viktor is all but gasping. When he parts his lips for a breath, Yuuri’s tongue slides between the gap, convincing Viktor once and for all that oxygen is an optional part of life.

He feels fingers caressing the sides of his face and his neck as his own traces lower and lower, down the vision’s back, his mouth alight as Yuuri’s tongue flicks over his own. He moans, pressing his fingers into the meaty flesh of Yuuri’s backside, enjoying the sigh upon his tongue as their bodies notch together in that delicate slide.

The warm water surrounding them feels like it’s full of electricity, sparking along his skin with every touch and movement. He feels Yuuri shift, sinking down onto his cock, taking him in in one slow, smooth movement that feels as perfect and natural as everything else that’s happened this night.

Viktor knows, he knows he should question all of this; he can feel the clouds fogging his mind, twisting and turning every thought and action, but he’s powerless to protest, powerless to care. Not when Yuuri is slowly grinding down on him, both of them gasping with pleasure, hands eagerly searching each other’s bodies for purchase.

 _Who_ is this beautiful creature? Is he man or mystic? Perhaps a bit of both? He does not care as he thrusts himself up, watching mesmerized as Yuuri leans back and moans out loud as they drive each other hard, both standing on a precipice, ready to fall one way or another.

There’s a scramble and suddenly Yuuri is off him and they’re both tripping over the side of the tub, sprawling into the pillows and blankets that line the floor, and Yuuri’s fingers are teasing his entrance. The oils from the water and the excitement of the moment have him opening in an instant, in ways he’s never opened to anyone else, and soon he’s begging into Yuuri’s shoulder, begging to be connected, to be taken to whatever place the creature slowly pulling him apart wishes to go.

Yuuri’s lips press hard to his own, and soon he feels the gentle press, and his back arches to accommodate this newfound presence, eager to explore its secrets.

“Yuuri!” he moans, feeling the thick members slide deep inside him, his nerve endings sparking as he clenches down. “More, please! I think I’m going to explode!”

Yuuri chuckles softly, kissing along his neck as his hips jut in and out, driving Viktor deeper and deeper into the depths of pleasure, his eyes dilating wide as he struggles to take in every ounce of feeling, so much more than simple touches and delights.

“Is this love?” he wonders aloud. How else can he be feeling everything so much more deeply until it tingles his soul.

“Not yet,” Yuuri whispers, driving deep, pressing against Viktor’s prostate and making him scream in pleasure, begging for release. “I am but a whisper of things to come. There is so much more waiting when you wake…”

Viktor cries out as the pleasure overtakes him, his whole body seizing up and releasing all at once, as his every sense was overtaken, hurling him into darkness.

 _There’s more?_ He thinks to himself as he falls and falls, with no concern for where he’ll land…

His eyes shoot open as a particularly hard bump seems to jostle him from his sleep with a yelp. He frantically searches around, trying to move his arms and hands to check his body, for what he isn’t sure. His dream is already fading from the recesses of his mind as he stares around him.

“You’re up!” the voice rings out, and Viktor stares and stares up at the beautiful brown eyes and dark hair that filled his dreams. He knows  this man, the night before, and yet…his brain twinges, his dream all but gone as he gapes, voice catching in his throat, too confused to voice his lingering question.

_Yuuri?_

__

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> This was a really cool piece and I'm really happy how it turned out. I wrote this as part of the LLYBB Bing series with my team [Moosefeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseFeels/works) and [Pikka](http://pikkart.tumblr.com/)! Moose had the idea of doing a Dune AU, and that's what drove me to create this little smut drabble. You should definitely check out [Moose's fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256615) for more details, but the general idea of this fic is Viktor's been drugged and is having a bit of a fun dream while Yuuri is busy kidnapping him. ;) Whether this Yuuri is the real thing, or some sort of incubus using his image in his dreams, I'll leave up to your imagination.
> 
> A huge thank you to Moose for the universe idea, and to Pikka for the gorgeous art! Make sure to check out their works for this bing. They are incredible!
> 
> As always, comments/kudos/shares/etc. are always appreciated! You can find me on tumblr or twitter @AJWolf84. If this is your first taste of my works, welcome! I hope you'll check out some of my other fics! For those of you who are familiar with my work, I'll have the continuation of Technically Arranged returning in the next week or so - check out my Tumblr for more details.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and see you all again soon!


End file.
